uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Centrebus routes
This is a list of bus routes operated by Centrebus a privately owned company that operate a number of services around Leicester and Leicestershire, Grantham, Lincolnshire, Derbyshire, West Yorkshire and Hertfordshire. Operation The management team is headed by Peter Harvey, MD, ex-Arriva and co-founder. Julian Peddle and Dave Shelley joined the board during the expansion of Centrebus and it is expected that the groups growth plans will continue with this strong team at the helm. Many Centrebus managers came from Arriva's UK and European bus operations. Centrebus Group is the holding company for the main Centrebus division and the High Peak division. The company participates in the Plusbus scheme where train and bus tickets can be bought together at a saving. Routes Leicestershire Leicester City Centrebus operates a number of services in the Leicester city area: Leicestershire County Centrebus operates a number of services outside the Leicester city area, serving Hinckley, Loughborough and Melton Mowbray: Rutland Centrebus provide some services in the Rutland area with some services also provided by Kimes: Northamptonshire Centrebus provides services in the Kettering and Corby areas: Peterborough Centrebus and Kimes provide some services in the Peterborough area: Cheshire and Derbyshire Centrebus jointly operates the High Peak bus company with the Wellglade Group following the merger of Bowers Coaches and the Buxton depot of Trent Barton. Some services also run into Greater Manchester. Hertfordshire Centrebus run the following services in Hertfordshire Lincolnshire Centrebus Services The following services are operated by Centrebus in Lincolnshire Kimes buses On Monday 4 July 2011 Centrebus purchased Kimes Buses of Folkingham. West Yorkshire Centrebus Holdings run the following services in West Yorkshire: NB Services operate as Centrebus (CB), Huddersfield Bus Company (HBC) or K-Line (KL). Harlow Centrebus in Harlow operate the following bus services:Traveline Timetable Search {| class="wikitable" |- |'Number' |'Route' |- |5 |South End to [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via Hunsdon |- |242 |Waltham Cross to Hammond Street / Potters Bar Station / Welwyn Garden City via Hatfield |- |311 |[[Waltham Cross|Waltham Cross ''Bus Station]] to [[Hertford|Hertford Bus Station]] via Hoddesdon |- |351 |[[Hertford|Hertford Bus Station]] to Bishops Stortford Station via Hunsdon |- |354 |[[Buntingford|Buntingford Greenways]] to [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via Hunsdon |- |379 |[[Stevenage|Stevenage Bus Station]] to [[Hertford|Hertford Bus Station]] via Knebworth |- |388 |[[Hertford|Hertford Bus Station]] to [[Welwyn Garden City|Welwyn Garden City Bus Station]] via Panshanger |- |C1 |Cuffley Station to Cheshunt Station / [[Cheshunt|Turnford Canada Fields]] via Rosedale |- |C2 |[[Waltham Cross|Waltham Cross Bus Station]] to [[Cheshunt|Cheshunt Brookfield Centre]] via Cheshunt |- |C3 |[[Waltham Cross|Waltham Cross Holdbrook Estate]] to [[Hertford|Hertford Bus Station]] / [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via Hoddesdon, Broxbourne |- |C4 |[[Waltham Cross|Waltham Cross Bus Station]] to [[Hertford|Hertford Bus Station]] via Brookfield Centre, Hoddesdon On Wednesday 24 October Centrebus announced that their Harlow depot would close within the next 4 weeks with all services operated from there being taken over by Roadrunner Coaches on Sunday 11 November. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Centrebus website *Centrebus Southern website *Centrebus Midlands website *Centrebus Grantham website *High Peak website Category:Transport in Leicestershire Category:Bus operators in England Category:Companies based in Leicestershire simple:Centrebus Leicester